Adjacent solar cells can be interconnected using a solder-coated copper ribbon to interconnect busbars on an upper surface of a first solar cell to busbars on a lower surface of a second subcell. Such interconnects leave a gap between adjacent solar cells from about 1 mm to about 2 mm. The ribbons are typically soldered to the busbars thereby potentially exposing the surface of the solar cell to excessive temperatures.
Reducing the gap between adjacent solar cells in a solar cell module can provide increased photovoltaic module power output and efficiency.